


Sing for me, my love

by TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie), Whimsical_spirit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Special, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara thinks Alex and Astra are gross, Laura Benanti will be the death of us, Songfic, death of laughter, not so sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/TheLionGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsical_spirit/pseuds/Whimsical_spirit
Summary: Alex finds an interesting video on the internet and goes looking for Astra for answers. Astra is more than happy to provide them and more.AkaJust imagine that Laura Benanti's singing shenanigans are actually Astra during her first 10 years on EarthADDED CONTENT: Chapter 2 - Christmas special
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Go slow

**Author's Note:**

> A little fun piece from me and my friend Whimsical_spirit, lots of fun and shenanigans.
> 
> About the format:  
> Text after the asterisk in Italics - actions and thoughts  
> Otherwise - actual dialog
> 
> Link to the video that inspired all of this and is used in this [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqdV4sPZLbM)

**Alex:** _*watches videos on YouTube and accidentally stumbles upon a Skivvies playing a song featuring someone resembling Astra. The contents get her too flushed,_ _hot_ _and slightly uncomfortable*_   
Astraaaaa!!!! 

** Astra: ** Anything happened, honey?

**Alex:** When and how did it happen? You never told me about it. Damn, I hardly hear you sing. Well, only when you shower and think I'm still asleep.

 **Astra:** _*blushes from head to toes_   
Uhm... Those 10 years before I became active with the whole Myriad plan-

 **Alex:** Don't remind me the thing that almost got you killed.    
_*scrunches her face_

** Astra: ** Do you wish to hear the story or not? 

** Alex ** :  _ *gets quiet* _

** Astra ** : I was... bored? And I did... Stuff?

**Alex:** _*rises her brow*_

** Astra: ** You had a “party hard” phase. I only sang in public.

** Alex: ** And undressed.

** Astra: ** Can you forgive a woman a little mischief?

XO XO XO

 **Alex:** _*re-watches that video during her break at the DEO_

 **Kara:** Watcha got there?

 **Alex:** _*crushes her phone with her bare hands_   
NOTHING!

XO XO XO

 **Kara:** _*after asking Winn to hack Alex’s Google profile to watch whatever made Alex so “deer-in-the-headlights-_ _ish_ _"_   
Aunt Astra, why wouldn’t you perform anymore? Clothed preferably. You clearly have a talent. I have some people that own Supergirl a favor, and we could launch a career for you.

** Astra: ** Little One, that rebellious phase is far more gone. Now I have greater causes to pursue.

** Kara: ** But creating art and entertaining people is  very important giving the pressure our society lives in every day. We all need something beautiful and relaxing.

** Astra: ** There’s just enough artists in the field. I’d better save Earth from ecological catastrophe.

**Kara:** _*tries to protest_

 **Alex:** Yep, no more singing on stages. Only private performances from now on and for me only. **]**   
_*smirks the way she only smirks to Astra_

 **Astra:** _*gives Alex the bed look_

 **Kara:** Oh you two, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase!!!!

XO XO XO

 **Alex:** _*comes home after a long shift_   
_*gets surprised by the sight of a romantic setting with drawn curtains, dimmed lighting and flowers all around, and..._

 **Astra:** _*stands next to the audio system in a floor-length black dress with two straps crossing on her spine and a deep hip-high vent along the right leg, h_ _a_ _ir cut at shoulder length_   
Please, darling, come in.

 **Alex:** _*gasps air too frequently for a properly functioning human_

 **Astra:** _*helps Alex take her clothes off and leads her to the chair in the middle of the room_   
Get comfortable here.

 **Alex:** _*sits down and watches Astra put a melody playing_

 **Astra:** _*starts singing “Go Slow”, walks across the room lighting the candles, spreading rose pedals, touching herself lightly, messing with her new haircut, looking at the mirror and playing with the décor_

 **Alex:** _*sits in awe, wanting to praise Astra’s appearance in all the languages existing on this planet_

 **Astra:** _*continues her methodical seduction, throws occasional looks at Alex and clearly enjoys herself_

** Alex: ** _ *doesn’t really understand what to do with herself, but keeps watching and listening _

**Astra:** _*with the last phrase “You make me feel so good” comes to Alex, takes her chin with her thumb and index_ _finger_ _and leaves a sweet lingering kiss_   
Ready for the 2d part, love?

 **Alex:** _*can’t believe there may be even more, words betray her, so she only nods furiously_

 **Astra:** _*puts the song she sang with Skivvies and starts singing_

** Alex:  ** _ *on the line “And you know that no man is  _ _ gonna _ _ deal with it” gets surprised to hear a possessive “Yep, because she’s my girl, and only I can deal with her” in her mind  _

**Astra:** _*starts moving her hips to the music_

 **Alex:** _*brain shortcuts_

** Astra:  ** _ *changes lyrics from “Are you’re that kind of man?” for “Are you that kind of babe?” and points on Alex _

**Alex:** _*stops blinking at all_

** Astra ** :  _ *puts the straps of her dress down _

** Alex:  ** _ *Fatal error _

**Astra:** _*puts the straps back on her shoulders_

 **Alex:** _* “Hey! Give me my Fatal error back, okay?!”_

** Astra ** :  _ *shifts the shirt of her dress and shakes her bottoms a little _

**Alex:** _*FATAL ERROR!!!_

** Astra: ** * _ walks slowly to Alex and with the sounds of bells touches slightly Alex’s chin, lower  _ _ lip _ _ and nose, then pecks said chin, lower lip and nose _

** Alex:  ** _ *melts down the chair onto the floor _

**Astra:** _*goes academic and takes high notes_

** Alex:  ** _ *intends to ask Astra whether she had any training when agent comes to her senses _

**Astra:** _*gets out of her dress and gives it to a barely functioning girlfriend_

** Alex: ** *  _ “Attention, please.  _ _ Agent  _ _ Alex Danvers is officially cancelled” _

** Astra: ** Liked my sin g ing, darling?

**Alex:** _*can’t process a thing, instead hovering her hands just above Astra’s body as if seeing it for the first time and not daring to touch_

 **Astra:** _*waits for a few moments, but doesn’t have any patience at all_   
Oh, for Rao’s sake!   
_*dives and kisses Alex passionately, breaking Alex’s nose in the process_

XO XO XO

 **Alex:** _*holds an ice packet on her nose after visiting a surgeon_

 **Astra:** _*sits at Alex’s feet and draws soothing patterns o_ _n_ _Alex’s knees_

** Alex: ** You know, those high notes at the end quite resemble the cries of an extremely intense orgasm.

** Astra: ** Do they? Well, we can check this theory with several field experiments.

**Kara:** _*rushes in_   
What field experiments? Are you inventing some new stuff?

** Alex: ** You know us. We’re always full of ideas.

**Kara:** _*sees Alex’s nose_   
Rao, Alex! What’s happened? Who did this to you? Did you whip his ass, Aunt Astra?

 **Astra:** Alexandra is more than capable of whipping asses. She deserves a blow for herself.   
_*transmits Alex a spanking invitation_

 **Kara:** _*is an ordinary oblivious self_   
Yeah, sure. But how did it happen?

** Astra: ** I-  Errr -

** Alex: ** I ran into a wall- Well, more of a nasty wall attacked me. 

_*then under breath*_

A nasty, juicy, hot as Hell wall.

**Kara:** You are impossible!    
_*Reads signals this time and breaks a window while rushing out_

** Astra: ** So, what about field experiments?

** Alex: ** I’d very much like that. But be gentle this time.

** Astra: ** Oh, I’ll be so very gentle.

XO XO XO

 **Alex:** _*skillfully makes Astra reach orgasm_

 **Astra:** _*tries to take high note but howls instead_

 **Alex:** _*orgasms immediately from being worked up from pleasuring Astra and triggered by a wild outburst of laughter_   
_*falls on the bed convulsing violently_

** Astra: ** Brave One, are you alright?

**Alex:** It was-    
_*laughs_   
-clearly the-   
_*still laughs_   
-the best or-   
_*convulses silently_   
-orgasm ever.   
_*breathes out_   
But, please, don’t do that ever again.

 **Astra:** _*howls like a wolf_

 **Alex:** _*dies of laughter_


	2. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas season is a special time of year, especially after the hiatus 2020 has been in. 
> 
> aka
> 
> Astra is a cute baby and a misbehaving soldier. Alex is a possessive and bossy girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, pals)  
> Merry Christmas to you all! We wish you and your families happy holidays and lots of fun.
> 
> My friend and I are here to provide you with some Christmas Lextra silliness. It was inspired by new Laura Benanti's video _'(Everybody's Waitin' for) The Man with a Plan'_ , but let's just pretend there's no political context there and only mockery over 2020, OK? Anyways, it's right what TheLionGirl and I did here.
> 
> Enjoy you reading and Merry Christmas again!

_* Alex and Astra arriving home from Christmas' dinner at Kara’s. *_

**Astra:** It's time for your present. 

**Alex:** _*confused given that Astra had already given her a gift._  
What are you-? 

**Astra:** _*has already made her way to the bedroom locking the door behind her_

 **Alex:** _*sits down on the couch and puts a music channel on_

 **Astra:** _*can do anything in a split second but takes much more time just to taunt her girlfriend_

 **Alex:** _*decides to take a bottle of beer from the fridge_

 **Astra:** _*exits the room and leans on the doorway_  
Babe, that's not the voice you wanna hear now 

**Alex:** _*sees Astra in short Santa dress with oh so nice cleavage, loses her senses and drops the bottle_

**Astra:** _*puts a jazz melody Alex has never heard_

 **Alex:** _*nearly slips on the beer pool trying to get to the nearest seating surface_

 **Astra:** _*sits on Alex's lap and continues singing_

 **Alex:** _*gets confused by Astra recalling all the disasters of 2020._  
Why the-  
_*hears Astra mocking poor decision-making and all the silly things that happened this year_  
_* “Oh, my girlfriend is a comedian”_  
_*heart flutters_

 **Astra:** _*stands from her girlfriend's lap and starts dancing_  
_*does some strange moves_

 **Alex:** _*"Is she mimicking a pigeon?_

 **Astra:** _*continues her satiric attack on shutdown and all the divorces_

**Alex:** _*"Thank Rao we survived”_

**Astra:** _*Takes some pretty active dancing after the 2d verse, does gracious steps, goes for the a kickup..._

**Alex:** _*panic rises in her eyes_

 **Astra:** _*stands up and winks to Alex_

 **Alex:** _*"Can I, please, have a Fatal Error again?"_

**Astra:** _*does spins_

**Alex:** _*head starts spinning_

**Astra:** _*comes up to her girlfriend and puts the redhead's hand on her lower back_

**Alex:** _*"Rao, how am I so blessed?”_

 **Astra:** _*goes back dancing and at one point shakes her breasts_

 **Alex:** _*"Oh, yeah! Sweet Fatal Error!"_

 **Astra:** _*finishes her song with sitting at Alex's feet and tracing a line with her finger on the agent's thigh_

**Alex:** _*frantically gasps for air_

XO XO XO

**Astra:** So, how was it?

 **Alex:** _*has a clear loss of words in her vocabulary_  
Well, I'm glad you have a blast due to all the fuckery we survived. We definitely should have such shitty years more often.  
_*gives an implicating smirk_

 **Astra:** But do you think people will like that? 

**Alex:** What people?  
_*pouts_  
Isn’t it for me exclusively? 

**Astra:** You get the primary access, darling. I thought it would be good to make a crack video. Bye-bye, 2020 and all. As you said, there was too many anguish this year. I’d like for people to laugh at it and ease their hearts a bit 

**Alex:** As a government agent I solemnly proclaim this deed as illegal. 

**Astra:** How so? 

**Alex:** You're sharing government treasures. 

**Astra:** So, you are willing to share me with government? 

**Alex:** Never! Not this government, but the Holy Danvers Chambers. 

**Astra:** You're a possessive sap, you know that? 

**Alex:** _*nods her head with a smirk_

**Astra:** Of course, I'm only yours  
_*kisses her girlfriend with all the softness she has_  
But is there any way I could change your mind, Your Highness? 

**Alex:** Well, I'll agree if you give me something exclusive out of it.  
_*gives a bed look_

 **Astra:** Ah, that’s okay. That is something I can do.  
_*sweeps Alex from the floor and floats them to the bedroom_

XO XO XO

**Alex:** _*holds a camera in the room with a strange black guy and two creepy lady dancers_

 **Astra and others:** _*prepare to perform_

 **Alex:** _*starts filming_  
Babe, I told you ‘neat and good-looking’, not ‘sexy’. The ‘sexy’ part is mine. E.X.C.L.U.S.I.V.E.L.Y. 

**Astra:** _*comes closer to Alex and holds her girlfriend’s face_  
All yours, darling. Exclusively.  
_*kisses Alex with devotion_

**Alex:** _*Barely comes back to the world of living_  
Come on, let’s work. Time is money. Chop-chop. 

**Astra:** _*pouts_  
You’ve only spent with Kitty one day, and you’re all bossy now. 

**Alex:** _*puts her ‘Acting Director’ persona on_  
Oh, just let us arrive home, and I’ll show you how bossy I can get, soldier. 

**Astra:** _*can’t hold her arousal at bay_  
Yes, ma’am

XO XO XO

**Alex:** Who’s been a naughty girl today and wasted her superior’s precious time?

 **Astra:** _*stands as a straight line_  
It was me, ma’am. 

**Alex:** I didn’t hear you, sergeant. 

**Astra:** It was me who wasted your precious time, Director. It was me who had been naughty. 

**Alex:** Do you think you deserve a punishment for this bad behavior? 

**Astra:** Yes, ma’am. 

**Alex:** So, you’re gonna do extra cleaning tonight. 

**Astra:** Aye, Director! 

**Alex:** No more time wasted today, sergeant. Go to work. Clean me up! 

**Astra:** _*oh how obliges_

_* later *_

**Alex:** Oh, sergeant, please. Harder! 

**Astra:** Did I just hear Director begging?  
_*smirks_

 **Alex:** 50 points from Slytherin!  
_*gets confused_  
Oh- I mean- Extra hand job for you tonight, soldier! 

**Astra:** With pleasure, ma’am.


End file.
